


What will dad say?

by onaglorik



Category: Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Малыш и Карлсон | Malysh i Karlson
Genre: Action, Crack, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: english subtitles





	What will dad say?

**Author's Note:**

> english subtitles


End file.
